Cardiovascular function and fluid volume (plasma volume I125 and extracellular volume S35) have been employed to separate patients with burns greater than 30% TBSA into normal and abnormal response groups; and to identify residual organ and cellular defects in both groups which are important to the subsequent clinical course. Serial cardiac work/volume indices and central pressures, oncotic pressure combined with fluid volumes correlated with Fick oxygen consumption and O2 availability, are compared in both groups. These circulatory and metabolic parameters are related to measurements of Po (transmembrane potential differences) and intracellular Na ion and H2O translocations into skeletal muscle occurring early in the resuscitation period. The sequential changes in Po and fluid mobilization are being evaluated during fluid mobilization. The early microangiopathic hemolytic anemia has been shown to result from changes in red blood cell wall configuration produced by a circulating substance which is identified by analysis of cell wall composition change. Previous demonstration of a myocardial depressant factor (MDF) is being pursued by evaluating its clinical significance (cardiovascular studies) and lab identification. In vivo studies of WBC function have shown a decreased bactericidal capacity, subnormal O2 consumption, and in vivo depressed oxidase activity (NADH & NADPH) indicating a significant derangement of intracellular metabolism which is being pursued.